Lovely Tears
by RiiiiiChan
Summary: It had been years since Misty had last been with Ash and Brock, and she yearns for those days again. But as she goes through her melancholic days without them, someone eases her pain. That someone is Gary Oak. [Contains: Violence, Cursing, and Sexual Innuendos]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there guys! Well let me explain to you that this fanfic was requested by my dearest friend as she LOVES Egoshipping. So I took up her Christmas request. She wanted me to make it K-rated, but I changed it to T. She was okay with it. Anyways, please review and follow/fave the story if you like it! Sorry this is a long chapter. I want to make some introductions. (:

* * *

There she was, the gloomy faced girl, sitting on the diving board at the edge of the gigantic gym pool. Her ginger hair trails over her shoulder as her 17 year old figure slumped forward while being supported by her elbows which rest upon her thighs. The girls head at an angle facing toward the sky, observing the twinkling stars in the watercolored blue-ish black background. Feelings of saddening nostalgia rush through her very being.

Why does she feel so empty?  
Why does she have to endure the pain of missing someone so dear to her?  
Why does she feel forgotten?

The night sky began to draw grey puffs covering the stars. At that very moment, snow danced slowly out of them.  
Misty watched the white flakes begin to collide against the glass sun spot of the gym ceiling. More nostalgia hit her.

Why?  
Why was she so miserable? Why at this time? Christmas is right around the corner. She should be happy.

The ginger eye's started to water. She couldn't take it. Her emotions got to her. Tears ran out her dark blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks as the angle of her head was now facing the pool beneath her. She was tired of this.

The girl on the diving board clasped her hands on her eyes and began to silently weep. She misses them. She misses Ash and Brock.

It had been three years since she properly saw them and talked to them. It had been three years since she shared a sweet moment with either of the two. It was three years that brought her melancholy. And She wanted them back, but time could _never_ be turned.

Misty begins to sob.  
Ash was still out there, traveling around the world and challenging Pokemon Leagues within the regions. He was gaining fame and fans as he strived to be the very best. But did fame get him so badly that it made him forget about _her_? She thought. Then, she remembered Brock.

After Ash left once again for his journey three years ago, Brock returned back to Pewter city and decided to travel the world to be a good pokemon breeder. That was the last time Misty ever saw both of them. She was lonely.

Of course she wasn't always lonely. She had her occasional friends come by the Cerulean City gym often such as Tracey. Her sisters were with her most of the time too. Her pokemon are always ready to battle with her and provide company. But even with all the attention she was getting... she still felt empty without her first traveling companions.

Ash and Brock were more than just good friends for Misty. They were the people that raised her to be the confident and strong gym leader she is today. Without them - she wonders where she would be.

But in all honesty to herself, there was one person that did ease away her sadness. That person is no other than Gary Oak, grandson of world-known Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. Gary himself is following his grandfather's footsteps and is striving to become a Pokemon Professor. He himself occasionally comes by the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym to drop off shipments of pokemon food.

Whenever Misty was around Gary, they would talk and catch up. He had grown up to be a handsome 17 year old. He was often always seen wearing a white lab coat, in the hot summer and the cold winter days. Many times when Gary had come to visit Misty she was battling a trainer who was vying deeply for the gym badge. Most of them would never get the badge, as Misty had become a very strong gym leader.

In fact, the PTO, **Pokemon and Trainers Organization** have been trying to release Misty of her gym leader duties and train with the Elite Four to eventually replace one of them in the long run. Misty had been given many offers, but she always rejected every advance the organization gave her.

She loved the gym, she loved home. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before they finally call up and force her of the job. Misty's pokemon team were becoming unbeatable, as recently her goofy Psyduck had evolved into a goofy-yet strong Golduck. Mostly beginning pokemon trainers had made it to her gym, expecting a Cascade badge. But in the past two years, her team proved otherwise not to come into her pokemon gym and expect anything to happen.

Whenever a trainer had just been defeated in battle at her gym, Misty would always give the trainer a hand shake with a smile and a tip on getting stronger. The trainer would cry a little and then smile back at Misty before leaving. Her smiles were always contagious when she was in a good mood. And when the trainer was gone, Gary would show up and give a round of applause. Misty would always roll her eyes and smile cutely at him, while he would make a comment, "Wavy battle, hot head." before asking her out into the city for a _friendly_ date, and of course she would say yes.

It's always been like that for the past three years. Those years did Misty good on her looks. She became an appealing young lady since her pre-teen adventures with Ash and Brock. Many guys had asked her to be their girlfriend or go on a date with her. She would always kindly decline all their offers, except Gary's. He was the **only** exception when it came to dates, Misty always saw them as a friendly thing anyways.

But the main reason she accepted his company was because, he reminded her of her adventures with Ash and Brock. The part of her life that was now gone, he brought back with his stories and company. Without him, Misty didn't know where she would be.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys. So I'm continuing this story for my buddy. Please review/follow/fave if you like it! Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

It was Christmas Day.

Misty woke up to the sounds of her sisters' squealing and the touch of her Azurill shaking her to wake up.  
The ginger groans at first then slowly gets up.  
"Misty! Wake up and come downstairs to open your presents or we'll do it for you!" screeched Daisy. Misty annoyingly sighed, "Be there in a sec, Daisy." Before getting bout of her bed and refreshing herself in the bathroom.

The smell of hot cocoa and sight of all the gym pokemon happily swimming and looking through the gigantic swimming pool left a huge grin on Misty's face. Golduck tapped the glass and waves. Misty flashes her teeth as she grinned. Golduck blushed and goofily swam away. Pitter-patter of Azurill's footsteps followed Misty to the Christmas tree, where her sisters all sat awaiting to open their gifts.

Misty took her seat on the rug surrounding the decorated Christmas tree. Then, her sisters began exchanging presents and giving out presents.  
Each of the sisters got a present from Tracey.

Violet grinned deeply when she saw what she had gotten from Tracy, a portrait of her. It was lovely.  
Daisy, Lily, and Misty also got portraits of themselves from Tracey. All the sisters loved it.

"Tracey's such an amazing artist!" squeaked Violet as she hugged her portrait.  
Lily gave her a smirk, "You like Tracey, Violet?" Violet blushed deeply and began panicking.

"M-m-me?! No! I don't like Tracey!" Violet's blush got deeper. Daisy, Lily, and Misty all began giggling. Even Azurill began giggling.  
Violet had it, she instantly looked at Misty and then a colorful envelope placed on the branches of the Christmas tree. Violet picked up the card and pointed it in Misty's direction.  
"You shouldn't be giggling, _Tomboy Mermaid_. Your _boyfriend_ sent you a present, via Umbreon!"

The whole room paused in silence. Then, the three sensational sisters began laughing as they watch Misty blush with a furious look on her face. The three sisters knew who it was, so did Misty. The ginger snatched her envelope from her sister's hand, and read the back as her sister fell back laughing with the others.

The back read:  
"**To Hot Head**

**- Prof. G Oak**"

Misty shook her head with as she sighed irritably. But then she smiled. From the envelope was a letter which read:

"**Dear Hot Head, Meet me at the cafe we usually go to when we hang out tonight at 6 PM, sharp. You'll get your real gift there. See ya then, Gary.**"

Misty re-read it a few times over, she hasn't noticed her sisters reading over her shoulder.  
"Ooh. A little date, how romantic." Daisy commented, the other two sisters giggled.

Misty shook them off her shoulder violently, "Oh, KNOCK IT OFF!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so I've gotten good reviews on this story fanfic so far, hopefully it will stay that way. Anyways, please follow/fave/review. Bye. :3

* * *

It was Christmas Day. Misty was holding the colorful envelope she had received from Gary for Christmas. It was 5:49 PM, she was heading to a cafe she and Gary would go to for their friendly dates. It was their favorite place. It was winter time, so the streets were covered in a blanket of beautiful white flakes. The city's dark backdrop was illuminated by the lights it's building projected. Cerulean city was indeed a beautiful city. The cold winter days brought night very quickly, even as early as 5 PM! The chill of winter annoyed Misty, but she actually liked it. She loved the cute footprints city trainers' pokemon would leave as they walked side-by-side each other. Trainers with their pokemon was a sight lovely to Misty's eyes. It reminded her of Ash and Pikachu. They were a match made in heaven. Oh how she missed those days. How she misses them. And once again, nostalgia hit her deep in her chest as she slowly, miserably walked to the cafe.

5:56 PM, Gary was sitting inside the cafe at a table near the display window. He looked out, waiting patiently for the ginger he was supposed to greet. He looked at the glass window once more, no one. He sighed and turned his head around.  
"What's taking her so long?" He questioned. The whininess in his tone was acknowledge by himself. He took a look at his wrist watch, 6:02 PM.  
**THUD.**  
His head was pushed into his watch, which hurt his forehead. He quickly turned his head over his shoulder, apprehensively, to get a look over the person who just did that. She stuck her tongue out teasingly at his hostile face. It was Misty, and instantly his hostile face and composure mellowed into a slump and a smile was painted on his face.  
"Hey Hot Head, you're late. Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his finger arrogantly as she took her seat across from him.  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Oh quit it, Mister Perfectionist."  
He chuckled, she grinned at him and made herself comfortable in her seat.  
"So," the ginger began, "Where's my real gift?"  
The brunette smiled, "First you have to tell me what you'd like tonight: Pecha berry Pot Pie or Oran berry Surprise?"  
The ginger raised her brow an thought, then answered.  
"Pecha berry Pot Pie sounds right."  
Just then, Gary called for a waiter. The waiter came to Gary's call and was given an order to take.  
"Two Pecha berry Pot Pies, my good sir." requests the brunette confidently, his server nods and walks away scribbling down his order.

The brunette looked at the ginger with a satisfied smile and a half-eyed, one brow up expression. The ginger rolled her eyes and half-smiled.  
She looked down at a cup full of water in front of her. Looks like Gary ordered before hand.  
The ginger took a sip and sternly looked at him.  
"Alright, Pretty Boy, where's my so called present?"  
He chuckled, "You gotta wait for it, Hot Head."  
She gave him an unpleased look and folded her arms.  
"No." she argued back.  
He sighed, and rested her forearms on the table as he slouched forward.  
"Alright, well first, look under the table."  
"Huh?" Misty raised a brow and picked up the tablecloth to look at what was under the table. To her surprise there was a small box wrapped in a plain green wrapping paper with a red stick-on ribbon. She bent forward an picked it up, laying it on the table and waiting for his reaction.  
"Hehe, sorry I'm shit at tying ribbons on presents." He chocked on his words nervously with a blush. The ginger proceeded to gently rip apart her present, not trying to make any noise or a scene. She now opened the flap of the box and pulled out the clothing material. The clothing peice was spread apart, it was a sleeveless collared leather jacket that looked like it it only finished at Misty's rib cage. She turned to the back, in flaming sewn-on letters it said:

"**Hot Head**"

Her eyes twinkled happily at her gift and she scrunched it back up to her chest, squealing happily.  
"Gary, I love it. Thank you."  
He grinned happily to himself, he loved it when she squealed. He thought it was really adorable.  
"But that's not all," He said, gathering her attention as she was still grinning widely.  
"Guess who's coming back to Pallet Town," Gary excitedly said, Misty's mind stopped for a second.  
"'_Back?'_" She thought.  
"Ash and Brock contacted me a week ago. They said they'll be coming back to Pallet Town together in a month! They've got plenty of stories to tell too!"

Misty's mind went blank.  
Finally, _they_ were coming back! The people she was dying to see again, Ash and Brock, they were finally coming back to her! The news was just amazing, she couldn't help but tear up.  
"Misty?! You're crying?!" Gary asked surprisingly as he watch tears fall out from the ginger's eyes. She smiled at him, cheek bones up, twinkling teary eyes.  
"This is the best Christmas ever. Thanks for the present, Gary. Merry Christmas."  
She extended her arm across the table and held his. The touch of her hand on his made his insides jitter.  
"Merry Christmas, Misty." He smiled happily.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey there, reader. I would just like you to know that I wish you a Happy New Year and thank you for reading this far. No, this story is not ending yet, just thanking you. By the way, I Mary-Sued this chapter a little bit... or a lot. Ha ha ha. Anyways, please review/fave/follow the story if you want. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The New Year started with a bang! The Cerulean City gym was made into a party hall for New Year's Eve. Her sisters held the party, of course. Misty was never one to actually push herself into parties, but she would participate if asked.

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

The Cerulean City gym was transformed into the perfect place for a raver's party. The Three Sensational Sisters decorated the place with shiny, colorful New Year's ornaments. They even set up a gigantic projector screen hanging from the gym ceiling in which all their party guests could watch the countdown to the new year take place in Cerulean City's Aqua Plaza. Gosh, this was going to be a _perfect_ New Year's party.

Well, they felt it would be.  
As for Misty, well, she was more doubtful.  
"Don't you think that this is a little _too_ much? I mean for goodness sake - _you guys are going to make the water in the pool glow in neon colors!_" Misty tapped the glass of the gym pool, looking concerned at all the gym pokemon.

"They seem fine," she thought to herself before looking at Lily who was attempting to stuff all the cans of empties Neon Water Color Changer into a recycling bag. "But still, is this much amount of color safe...?"

Lily was now kicking in the cans. The bag was stuffed fully and beyond. The garbage bag could only handle 230 cans, maximum. Lily was attempting to stuff 500!

Misty sighed loudly, annoyance due to Lily's stupid attempt to stuff in all the cans was poking at her insides. The ginger couldn't take it anymore...

"Lily, you stupid whore - that's way too many cans you're stuffing in there! Sheesh!"  
Lily paused. Her back was facing Misty and suddenly, she turned around sharply.  
"What the fuck did you just call me, you little bitch?!" She stomped over to her, Misty braced herself. The ginger felt her fists tighten. The pinkette towered over her ginger sister, threateningly. Lily was only about 3 inches taller to Misty.

The younger sister, the ginger, could feel her older sister's breath blowing on her face as she looks up. They both held glares at one another.  
"You're being stupid, Lily. You obviously can't fit all those cans in ONE bag!" Misty began, she would **not** back down.  
Her and her sisters were used to having fights with each other, and most of the time it was the pokemon that would break it up because if it weren't for them - the sisters themselves would take a seat and watch their sisters fight amongst themselves. Goldduck was happily swimming through the constantly changing colored neon pool water, when it happened to spot Misty and Lily about to fight. He quickly rushed to the surface to look at the two girls from over head.

"Shut the fuck up, don't tell me what to do!" Lily screamed, jerking her body quickly to make Misty flinch.  
"Obviously you need to be told what to do, since you're too stupid to do it properly!"  
Lily snapped, "You little cunt!"

The older pinkette sister lunged at the ginger, tangling her fingers in her sister's hair and pulled it hard. Misty moved with the strength of Lily pulling her hair, her reflexes told her to grab Lily. The ginger reacted and did as her reflexes were telling her to do: she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist and dug her fingernails into the pinkette's flesh as she brought the both of them down.

The entangled bodies hit the concrete floor of the gym with a **THUD**! Misty was now on top, even though her hair was stilling being pulled, she began pounding Lily's face with on fist while her other hand was pulling Lily's hair. Lily groaned at the hits she was getting. The pinkette managed to thrash her arms and swing Misty off her onto the floor. Lily started attacking Misty now. This all occurred in just a few seconds time, Goldduck had to come in - **now**!

Goldduck jumped over the edge of the pool and gave a "Hydro-Pump" attack. A strong spiraling jet of water squirted from Goldduck's bill and hit the two fighting sisters. The impact of the water caused for the entangled girls to separate, sending them dragging on the floor in opposite directions. The dragging sound was loud and caused for all the gym pokemon to come toward the sound's origin. Most of the pokemon were swimming in the pool before they heard the sound of the two girls' bodies dragging. Azurill, however, came rushing to the scene. It immediately went to Misty's side.

"Azu-!" it squeaked as it noticed it's trainer bruised and bleeding on her face. Misty opened her eyes slowly, groaning in agony.  
"Uggh... Azurill...?" The ginger slowly got up and saw that opposite of her, Lily was getting up the same way. The younger sister and the older sister's eyes met. They shot each other orbs of rage and dislike.

Suddenly, Violet and Daisy arrived at the scene.  
"What happened here?!" Violet rushed to Misty's side as Daisy went to Lily. The two sisters helped the bruised girls get up.

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

Misty made sure to put on extra makeup to conceal the scratches and bruises from the fight that happened an hour ago.  
She was in her room, her makeup drawer was open. Her room floor was covered in a circle of powder from makeup around her.  
Not only did she have to cake herself with makeup due to the fight with Lily, but she also had to put on more makeup for the party later tonight.

After caking her face with concealer, blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, eye shimmer and much more she remember - **she needed an outfit**.  
Just then, knocks were heard from Misty's closed door.  
"Hey, Mist, is it okay for me to come in?"  
The voice belonged to Daisy, Misty answered back "Sure, come in. Don't mind the mess on the floor."

The door opened, Daisy walked in and closed it behind her.  
"So, I heard what happened and listen -" Daisy paused.  
"You and Lily should make up. I mean the New Year's Eve party is tonight and we have to perform that song and dance, and you and Lily will be dancing together. So..." Daisy placed her hands behind her back as her sentence turned into a murmur.  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing! Why did she have to apologize? Why couldn't Lily? It was her fault, she initiated the fight.  
"No way! She totally started it!" squeaked the ginger in sudden anger. The angered younger sister crossed her arms and showed her older sister her back.  
"Misty... I know Lily didn't mean to hit you but, then again, she is short tempered and stupid..."  
"See! What'd I tell ya!" Misty groaned, she was facing the mirror.  
"So anyways, Misty... please stop being a little girl about this and swallow your pride. Just make up with Lily and do the show. Remember, we're making money with this house party." Daisy voice echoes the seriousness of Misty having to apologize.  
The ginger took in what her older blonde sister had said.

She stared deeply into the mirror, looking at the ginger haired girl covered in make up. What she saw was grown girl, but what she felt she saw was an immature little girl. A stubborn, hot headed little girl... that needed to grow up. Finally, Misty sighed.  
"You're right, Daisy. _Time for me to grow up_."

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

Lily was in her room, still covering her face with make up as Violet sat upon Lily's bed, hearing her pinkette sister nag about how much make up she had to put on because of the fight.  
"I hate putting on so much concealer!" Lily moaned with much despair as she applied concealer onto her scratch marks.  
Violet hummed to herself, she was drifting off into space, not concerned with her sister's problems at the moment.

The door opened, Violet came back to reality, Lily turned away from the mirror.  
Daisy and Misty were standing at the door.

"Misty-" Lily gasped in surprise.  
"What do you want?" from her surprised tone she went to a grumpy one. The pinkette placed her hands on her hips sassily, waiting for the younger sister to respond.  
"Lily," the ginger started softly, this tone gathered much of Lily's attention by surprise.  
"I'm sorry." Misty sighed apologetically. Lily winced, baffled.  
"I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just being a bratty know-it-all. I'm sorry for me being stupid. Please forgive this immature little girl." Misty looked away, trying her best to avoid Lily's face.

Lily couldn't help it. Tears were developing in her eyes. Her eyelids exploding like a dam and released tears. Lily immediately rushed and embraced her sister tightly in her arms.  
"Of course I forgive you, Misty. I love you. You're my sister. I could never be mad at you." The pinkette sobbed happily.  
"Please forgive me."

Misty gasped at her plead for apology. The ginger wrapped her arms around the taller, older sister.  
"I do too."  
They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds. Daisy and Violet marveled in the moment, watching their two sisters make up with each other was magical.

The formerly feuding sisters released from one another. Lily wiped her tears away.  
"So anyways guys, let's switch into our party gear! Remember we have a performance to do tonight!" Daisy cheered, the other three sisters raised their fists in the air and in unison cheering back, "YEAH!"

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

Later that night, the Cerulean City gym became bustling and booming with people. Most of them were teenagers in their late teen years, while the others were adults in their early 20's.

The gym truly did look amazing. Neon colored lighting flickered from all parts of the gym, the pool's water was glowing - making the pokemon swimming inside the water glow too! The top of the pool, however, was covered with a lid and made into a temporary podium for the night.

Tracy stood at the gym door, welcoming people and collecting money for the entrance into the gym, which now looked like a club!  
He would be getting in a cut that the sisters would make for their party. _Only a cut_.  
Within a matter of an hour the gym stopped allowing for people to enter the club. It was getting a bit crowded but not to the point where you could barely get room to stand.

The party started at 8 PM and was expected to end at 2 AM in the new year.  
From behind the closed curtains of the temporary stage, Misty checked her watch, **11:24**.  
It was almost time to open the curtains and start performing. Her insides tangled at the thought of her failing her performance. Her palms were getting sweaty and she began tapping her foot nervously, while pulling down the hem of her dress. Her sisters had planned for the to dress up in the same attire - but with different colors representing them. But little did Misty know how provocative an outfit they'd choose for their performance.

The dresses were short, form fitting, and sleeveless; exposing bare shoulders. They only reached a little below a quarter of the girls' thighs. It had a slight V-neck and shimmered as it was covered fully in glitter in a single specific color to each of the sisters. The dress was accompanied with shimmering, glitter-covered kitten heels and a single shining hair bow, both of the accompany items were in the same colors of the dress of the certain performers.

Violet wore her favorite color, a deep shade of dark blue.  
Lily chose a glamorous hue of hot pink.  
Daisy on the other hand chose to wear beautiful tint of red.  
Finally, Misty, chose the color electric light green.

All the sisters' hairstyles were curled and tied into a loose ponytail; which trailed in front of their left shoulder. But they weren't completely the same, as each sister had different styled bangs.

Violet and Lily's bangs were parted from the middle of their scalps and were curled down the side of their faces, reaching their collarbone.

Daisy's front bangs were curled inward and kept neat. Just as always.

Then there was Misty, who for the first time in ages, made her bangs look neat and combed properly. Her usual tangerine bangs were placed in the front and kept messy - she was still very attractive.  
But this time, she didn't know it, but she looked _GORGEOUS_ with her new side bangs. They were trimmed and combed neatly, every tangerine strand shining as if to show off her new appearance.

Little did Misty know, but that night, she would be getting a lot of attention. Both from males and females. She would be the attention-grabber of the party.  
Her sisters knew it too. They hadn't necessarily planned it, but they saw it coming.

As she grew up, Misty's sisters watched her. They couldn't believe how much she had matured over the years. Not only did her mentality change, but of course her body too.  
Violet, Daisy, and Lily were used to seeing a scrawny, little runt of a sister who was used to picking fights and playing rough and really - just being plain obnoxious. But now - she was different - she had hushed down and learned to be patient. She had learned to be more understanding, forgiving, open-minded, and confident. Of course, she had her moments where she would be the same old scrawny runt as she was years back. But when it truly comes down to it... _she changed_.  
And her sisters still don't know if it is good or bad.

Apart from mentality, her scrawny figure changed.  
She's now slender-bodied with broad shoulders. Her lack of curves from her preteen days were no more, Misty began developing around 14 and now at 17 she had VERY noticeable curves sticking out from her front and back. (Especially in the dress she was wearing to perform tonight.)  
Due to her - astounding figure - Daisy, Violet, and Lily would always keep within close range of Misty whenever they all went for an outing. The reason being was because Misty would be eye-candy for every poocheyena of a hormone-driven boy. Boys would muster up the nerve to actually approach Misty in front of her sisters asking her out, staring lustfully at her body. Misty would always reject kindly, as usual, but her sisters would give that boy a glare that seemed to interpret **'Leave. NOW.'**

Being around Misty made them feel insignificant in a way. Before, it used to be all about _"The Cerulean Sisters and that hot headed runt..." _now it was just _"Misty and those other girls."_ It was surprising, but Misty didn't know people thought of her as such. She never took time to think about it, but it was very obvious and she was oblivious.

Misty was tapping her foot, her face was dissolving into a pasty white color, like glue. Her sisters observed her. She looked nervous... she also looked half-dressed!  
"Uh, girls.." Daisy called for Violet and Lily's attention in a soft whisper. "Do you think we chose an outfit for our performance a little too... _less covering_?"  
"I don't think so...?" Lily whispered unsurely.  
"Well, I think it's good. I like it and I don't mind showing some skin, _but_..." Violet hesitated as she took a glance at Misty, and returned back to look at Daisy and Lily. "I mean it's a bit short for Misty..."  
"_**Short?!**_" Daisy scoffed in a loud whisper. Disbelief was felt in her tone.  
"That dress is so tight, her tits look like they're about to pop out from being squeezed too much!"  
Lily looked at Misty and looked at Violet and then back to Daisy. The pinkette nods, agreeing with her blonde sister.  
"Well-" Lily threw her arms in the air in defeat, "We can't do a last minute dress-change now. She'll just have to wear it."

Violet checked her watch, **11:28**. The bluenette quickly snapped, signaling people backstage and the performers.  
"Everyone! It's 11:28, set up everything!" the stage crew scramble for their positions to the ropes of the curtains.  
"Performers," she snapped at the colorfully dressed background dancers, "PLACES!" The background dancers scurried in their places behind the four sisters. The sisters arranged themselves in the front row, gathering their headsets and positioned themselves. Misty gulped, it was time!

The audience in the gym bleachers' volume died down. The lights went off, the crowd begins gasping and chattering among themselves, questioning about the disappearance of light. It was pitch black, then - the curtains open and a spotlight directs the audience to the four sisters in the darkness. The music begins playing. The sound of the salsa music enchants the crowd, bringing smiles to faces. The spotlight begins dissolving in the different colors on the girls now and the background lights shine!

In a spectacular show of moves, the Cerulean Sisters dazzle the crowd.  
The background dancers come to aid Violet, Daisy, Lily, and Misty. The sisters begin singing and dancing, orderly.

_**"Pikachu!  
You know that there's no one so...  
I choose you! There's no else that I'd rather... Have you by my side! And you can help me win this fight! Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu!  
You know there is no other!  
I choose you!  
Because you are my brother! In this game we play! And if we have to go all day!  
So w'can leave the other masters far behind!  
Oooo-oh!  
I've been training all my life! Waiting all this time... For this moment to arrive!  
And now that it's here... I don't have the fear!  
Cuz there's nothing left to hide! It's me and you! And there's nothing that we can't do! Cuz in the Pokemon world! Even masters haf'ta learn!  
They will always find something new!  
Pikachu!  
You know that there's no one so... I choose you!  
There's no else that I'd rather... Have you by my side!  
And you can help me win this fight!  
Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!  
Pikachu!  
You know there is no other... I choose you!  
Because you are my brother... In this game we play!  
And if we have to go all day!  
So we can leave the other masters far behind!  
I will never doubt the dream... As long you're with me! I know we can reach the top! We're the greatest team! This game has ever seen! And we're never ever stop!  
Pikachu!  
You know you are the one! I choose you!  
There's no else that I'd rather... Have you by my side!  
And you can help me win this fight! Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu! It's you and me! I choose you!"**_

The salsa music began fading and with a final drum beat, the dance finished!  
The crowd stood up, clapping, cheering, and whistling.  
All the performers on stage bowed gracefully, Misty looked and waved into the crowd.  
She gasps.  
She saw Gary!  
But standing right next to him - a raven-haired teenage male with a pikachu on his shoulder! Also, a tanned man with spiked mahogany hair! Both of the males next to Gary were clapping and cheering. The pikachu on the raven-haired teenager was waving frantically.  
"Ash... Brock?" she whispered under her breath, still waving at the crowd. Her pupils staring mainly at them, the males realized the tangerine haired performer was directly putting her attention on them and noted her mesmerized look. They began waving at her vigorously now, as if trying to make her recognize them! It was them.

Suddenly the large projector hanging from the ceiling flashed on. It was the Cerulean City News Channel 3.  
The time at the corner of the screen indicates it is **11:58** PM.  
A countdown clock on the side of the screen starts, everyone's attention focuses on the screen.  
Her sisters gathered around Misty, Daisy began gesturing her arms toward the crowd to come onto the podium with them.  
"EVERYBODY!" She screeched into her headset, "COME UP ON STAGE!"

The bleachers emptied and people poured onto the podium. The lid began shaking, Misty could feel it.  
It felt like it could snap any time now -  
"Misty!" two voices shouted at her in the crowd. The lid of the temporary stage was packed, Misty scanned the tight spaces of the crowd for the voices calling her name.  
The 10 second countdown began people began their ear-bursting counting.  
10.  
9.  
8.  
7.  
6.  
5... _two figures attempt to squeeze into Misty's space._  
4... _a pikachu perches upon her shoulder. "Huh?! Pikachu-" She gasps in utter surprise._  
3... _two hands reach for her. One tanner than the other, they looked familiar._  
2... _two familiar looking faces appear - Ash and Brock's!_  
1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the Aqua Tower shown in Aqua Plaza explodes from the top, spitting fireworks into the starry night sky to welcome the new year. Couples around Misty began to kiss, Violet even grabbed Tracy and planted her lips in his, he was totally surprised beyond anything in this world.  
Then - a huge crackling was heard. The lid of covering the pool shattered. The crowd of people fell into the neon colored water. In shock, they all panicked pack to the surface.

Misty's ginger head popped up, she scanned the water's surface.  
Where were they?  
Where were Ash and Brock?!  
She heard bubbles rising from behind her - **SPLASH**!  
The two males and pikachu came to the surface.  
There they were. Ash and Brock.  
"Hey Misty," They greeted, smiles deeply engraved on their faces, "Happy New Year!"  
Misty bit her lip, tears were expelled from her eyes, and her arms flung around them.  
Tightly squeezing them she bawled, happily.

From the bleachers, a dry Gary Oak watched as Misty cried tears of joy into her friends' shoulders in the pool water.  
He smiles to himself feeling happy for her but... a spark of jealousy ignites within him.  
_Why was this?_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
